


Three Thousand Reasons Why I love You

by Nova_Gibbs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3000 Days After Endgame, Dead Tony Stark, I love you 3000, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Gibbs/pseuds/Nova_Gibbs
Summary: Everyday after Endgame Morgan Stark would write 1 reason why she loves her dad till she got to 3000 reason.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

April 26, 2019

Because you love me


	2. Chapter 2

April 27, 2019

Because you love my mom


	3. Chapter 3

April 28, 2019

Because my mom loves you


	4. Chapter 4

April 29, 2019

Because of my older brother Peter


	5. Chapter 5

April 30, 2019

Because you love my older brother Peter


	6. Chapter 6

May 1, 2019

Because of my older brother Harley


	7. Chapter 7

May 2, 2019

Because you love my older brother Harley


	8. Chapter 8

May 3, 2019

Because of your smile


	9. Chapter 9

May 4, 2019

Because you are a hero


	10. Chapter 10

May 5, 2019

Because you are a Avenger


	11. Chapter 11

May 6, 2019

Because you saved the world


	12. Chapter 12

May 7, 2019

Because you’re Iron Man


	13. Chapter 13

May 8, 2019

Because you married my mom


	14. Chapter 14

May 9, 2019

Because my mom married you


	15. Chapter 15

May 10, 2019

Because of your hair


	16. Chapter 16

May 11, 2019

Because of our AI FRIDAY


	17. Chapter 17

May 12, 2019

Because I am you daughter


	18. Chapter 18

May 13, 2019

Because my mom is Pepper Potts


	19. Chapter 19

May 13, 2019

Because my uncle Happy Hogan


	20. Chapter 20

May 14, 2019

Because you love my uncle Happy


	21. Chapter 21

May 15, 2019

Because my uncle James Rhodes


	22. Chapter 22

May 16, 2019

Because you love my uncle James


	23. Chapter 23

May 17, 2019

Because my eyes are just like yours


	24. Chapter 24

May 18, 2019

Because of your eyes


	25. Chapter 25

May 19, 2019

Because my hair is just like yours


	26. Chapter 26

May 20, 2019

Because of your hair


	27. Chapter 27

May 21, 2019

Because mom is Rescue


	28. Chapter 28

May 22, 2019

Because uncle Rhodey is War Machine


	29. Chapter 29

May 23, 2019

Because Peter is Spider-Man


	30. Chapter 30

May 24, 2019

Because of your goatee


	31. Chapter 31

May 25, 2019

Because of your eyes


	32. Chapter 32

May 26, 2019

Because my friends in Wakanda


	33. Chapter 33

May 27, 2019

Because you are you


	34. Chapter 34

May 28, 2019

Because I know you miss me


	35. Chapter 35

May 29, 2019

Because I know you miss mom


	36. Chapter 36

May 30, 2019

Because I know you miss Peter


	37. Chapter 37

May 31, 2019

Because I know you miss Harley


	38. Chapter 38

June 1, 2019

Because I know you miss uncle Rhodey


	39. Chapter 39

June 2, 2019

Because I know you miss uncle Happy


	40. Chapter 40

June 3, 2019

Because you are always in my heart


	41. Chapter 41

June 4, 2019

Because you are amazing


	42. Chapter 42

June 5, 2019

Because I miss you


	43. Chapter 43

June 6, 2019

Because I know you will always be watching over me


	44. Chapter 44

June 7, 2019

Because you are kind


	45. Chapter 45

June 8, 2019

Because you are caring


	46. Chapter 46

June 9, 2019

Because you are a Stark


	47. Chapter 47

June 10, 2019

Because you’re Tony Stark


	48. Chapter 48

June 11, 2019

Because you got to raised me for the first five years of my life


End file.
